


Stuck In The Middle With You

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Choking With Belt, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Hana had a hard day on the mission, it wasn't fair that Lena was the only one who got lucky!But a couple friends on base may be looking to change that...





	Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiimbulusMiimbletoniia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiimbulusMiimbletoniia/gifts).



> So sorry I haven't posted anything lately! Life catches up to us all, I suppose. I'm not going to be able to put up new stories daily, but I will try and have more up through the month!
> 
> Also, there is no completely safe way to choke someone! If you are considering breath play, only do it with someone you absolutely trust, and do not push yourself further than you can go! Your life is not worth the nut.

The drop ship landed with a hiss, an exhausted and dirty team stepping out as the ramp descended to the ground. Genji limped off to the side, no doubt seeking out Angela for his latest diagnostic, as well as something to sooth his broken shoulder. Lena hopped off cheerfully, face flushed from the running and jumping she'd no doubt had to do, as well as what her other teammates suspected was a copious amount of sex with whatever lucky woman had crossed her vision.

And then there was D.Va, forced to walk out on foot because her MEKA had been all but destroyed by Reaper's shotguns, the legs sparking and failing each time she took a step. She'd been tempted to just jettison the entire MEKA out of feat it was going to self-destruct at any time, preferably on top of their client's limo, but a quick pinch of the fuel lines had been all she needed to stabilize.

Didn't mean that she wasn't going to walk away from it as soon as she humanly could.

"Hana! Hey!" She looked over at the exit, her favorite scientist trotting out happily, eyes flicking over to Lena just before she left the room. "How did the mission go?"

"It went shit, we got through, but it was a pain in the ass the entire time." She sniffed the air, stretching out her stiff shoulder. "Pretty sure Oxton got some as well, so I had to deal with that the entire ride back too."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Mei giggled, "Not the part about her, the part where you didn't!"

Hana snorted, stretching out her cramped fingers. "I was a bit busy being shot at, not much time to worry about a dry spell to be honest."

Mei only just now noticed the thin scrapes crossing Hana's cheek, disrupting the pink lines on her cheeks and stretching across her ear. "Oh no!" She pressed her hand lightly against the wound, Hana wincing at the sting. "That's terrible, come with me!"

She took hold of the other woman's hand, pulling Hana towards the exit and in the direction of her room, Hana too entranced at the feeling of her hand in Mei's to protest. "I have some things in my room, you'll feel better in no time!"

"But, I can just go to Angela..."

"No buts!"

 

The door clicked closed behind them, Hana looking around at the new surroundings she found herself in suddenly. The first thing that popped into her head was, "Wow. Blue."

Everything was some shade of blue, the covers on her bed, the shades, even the walls were blue, though she couldn't quite tell if they may have just been white but glowing with the rest of the room. It made her dress style make a lot more sense too, given the light blue tank top and the dark blue yoga pants she always wore around base. Hana certainly wasn't complaining, especially considering the amount of time her eyes spent glued to that glorious backside of hers.

"Well, here we are then." Hana stepped in, swinging her arms around idly. "Where's the stuff to fix me up?"

Mei stopped in front of her, a small smile quirking her lips. "Here." She leaned in quickly, pressing her lips delicately to the scrapes on Hana's cheek, her tongue darting out and soothing the deepest area of the cut. She brushed her fingers softly against the line of Hana's throat, nails scraping over her windpipe, feeling the hitch in her breath at the contact.

It wasn't more than a few seconds before Hana surged in, lips crashing against the older woman's as her hands wove into her hair, the two of them pushing against each other as the sound of muffled groans filled the room. Mei grabbed hold of Hana's jumpsuit, tugging it down and towards herself, Hana's skin pebbling in the coldness of the air as she was led towards the bed. The two of them stopped at the edge, lips still interlocked as Mei dragged a fingertip down her exposed stomach.

"Jesus, why is everything about you so cold?" Hana shivered into the kiss, moaning delicately as her bottom lip was tugged in between Mei's teeth.

"That's just how I am now." The scientist pulled back, worry momentarily creasing her brow. "Why? D-do you not like it?"

Hana latched onto her neck, teeth biting down lightly as her arms wrapped around the other woman. "I didn't say that."

Mei squeaked and squirmed at the feeling of teeth descending on her collarbone, pushing Hana back to look in her eyes. "Do you want this?"

Hana nodded, words escaping her as she saw the lust clearly written on Mei's features. Mei smirked, stepping back and making her voice as authoritative as she could. "Then take everything off. I want to see that beautiful body of yours."

Hana snapped upwards, her voice setting something off in her that she didn't realize was there to begin with. She didn't hesitate as she lifted her hands to the hem of her suit, tugging it the rest of the way down her body and stepping out of it.

Mei bit her lip as her body was revealed, taut muscle lying underneath some of the softest skin she had ever seen, perky breasts sitting high on her chest and her rounded hips laying atop deliciously long legs. Her own rubbed together, her body feeling suddenly hotter than it had before as her arousal began to cloud her mind, her finger pointing over to the bed.

"Get on all fours, head down on the bed."

Hana obeyed without question, whimpering at the feeling of eyes boring into her back and she leaned over slowly, ass rising high into the air as she pressed her cheek against the blue covers.

"Beautiful..." Mei breathed out, almost drooling as she stepped closer, hand reaching out to squeeze at one luxuriously curved cheek. She pressed her fingers in deeper, one digit swiping quickly up Hana's rapidly moistening slit as she moaned breathily, desperate for more but not daring to say so. Mei took mercy on her, tongue dragging gently across her lips and against her clit, the younger woman gasping harshly and digging her teeth into the covers underneath her. The scientist hummed appreciatively, delighting in each drop of Hana's essence that she could lap up, fingers digging into her hips and pulling her closer.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard the knocks on the door, only realizing there was a visitor when the light from the hallway drifted over their bodies. Hana yelped in surprise, Mei's cheeks blooming as she turned to see who had interrupted their impromptu session. To their surprise, and to some extent relief, Lena stood perched against the doorway, arms crossed and her mouth tilted in a lazy smirk.

"Heya. What's going on here then?"

Mei looked down at Hana, a devious smile coming over her face as the younger woman blushed in anticipation, already dreading, and _wanting_ , what the two of them had in mind for her.

 

Hana's head was swimming, her senses completely leaving her as she let herself fall into her base desires. Lena's foot was planted in her lower back, curving her body as she tugged back on the belt in her hand, the leather digging into Hana's throat and making her breath come in shuddering short bursts. Mei ground herself against her mouth, hands almost tearing out Hana's hair from the death grip she was maintaining, forcing her head against her crotch with each thrust she made.

Lena herself was in heaven, her encounter with Amelie earlier in the day already having her blood up, stumbling into a situation like this was just a cherry on top. Hana's lithe form writhing against her, Mei's luscious curves heaving wonderfully back and forth as she forced her slit against the MEKA pilot's willing tongue, Hana's history of verbal barbs leaving no question that she had a very experienced mouth.

Mei giggled even as she moaned heavily, feeling as light and bubbly as she always did, in situations that involved more clothes and less sweat. She tended to laugh through everything, her presence one of those rare shining lights that made everyone around her feel just a little lighter. They would deny it, but a few members of Talon felt much the same, though it was usually tamped by the stream of ice she fired at them at the same time. So, it was no surprise that her happiness extended to the bedroom, the young Korean woman in between the two of them feeling at ease in her presence, even as the belt tightened and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Touch yourself..." Mei sighed, her words almost going unheard, "You've been a good girl Hana, you deserve it."

Hana almost cried at the allowance, hand darting down as fast as she could, fingers pumping in and out of herself with a ferocity not unlike that she showed on the battlefield. Her thumb flicked at her clit, each movement sending a jolt up her spine, moans being swallowed between Mei's wonderfully soft thighs, breath tickling her skin as she locked her legs around her cheeks.

Lena and Mei locked eyes, an unspoken plan going through both of their minds as they nodded, grins already forming as Mei pulled away, Hana's eyes shooting open as soon as she felt that delicious core leave her mouth.

"Wha-" She cut herself off with a yelp as she suddenly fell forward, her breath coming fast and unrestricted when Lena let go of the belt, her hand coming to soothe the skin underneath.

"Shh luv, it's alright. You're doin' great." The Brit leaned in, lips ghosting over the younger woman's cheek as her hands moved lower, pressing into each bit of skin they could touch. Hana squirmed when those fingers dug into her sides, slamming her hand over her mouth when she giggled. She looked up in horror at Lena, who was wearing an expression that filled Hana with absolute dread.

"Hana..." She started, teeth glinting like fangs in the light. "Are you ticklish?"

"I-" She mumbled through her hand, "No?"

All three of them were surprised that Hana's resulting scream didn't alert the entire base, Lena's hands dancing and digging furiously into her sides even as she tried desperately to twist away.

"I- Asshole! _Shi-bal-nom-a!_ " Tears streamed down her face, which would normally be cause for concern if she wasn't also shaking with laughter, hands batting half-heartedly at Lena's while the other woman twisted and ducked away from the blows.

Mei couldn't help but smile at the display, two of her favorite women in Overwatch giggling and crying together of the bed while she rummaged through her drawer. Well, all the women at Overwatch were her favorite, technically they were all tied for first, the two she had today just so happened to be her closest friends on base.

"Ah-ha! There you are!" Mei grinned triumphantly as she found her prize, standing back up and attaching the harness to herself. Hana looked over at that moment, and though her body was still shaking with laughter and her vision was blurred with tears she could still clearly see the outline of the older woman. And one part, well, stuck out significantly more than before.

"Holy fuck!" Hana sat up, eyes going wide at the swinging rod in front of her. "You're going to put that in me?"

Lena smirked, slinking behind her and rubbing her hand over her dripping folds, her arousal plain ever since she laid eyes on the nine inches of promise in front of her. "What's the matter luv?" Lena bit down into the shell of her ear, a jolt of pleasure running through her body at the breathless moan she received in response. "You're dripping all over the place... You must really want that, hmm?"

Hana nodded frantically, already moving to get on her hands and knees before Mei stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you can be on top."

She lay back, the strap on sticking proudly up in the air, Hana taking hold of it with a shaking hand and running her tongue up the length. Mei groaned at the sight, her breath speeding up when Hana moved herself up, aligning it with her entrance and sinking down slowly.

The MEKA pilot gasped as she felt herself stretching open, inch by inch opening her up further, her body feeling more and more full with each passing second. Her hips rested comfortably against Mei's, taking a second just to get used to the area of their connection, Lena massaging her stomach to unknot the tension she could feel. "Just relax Hana, you can do this." She pecked Hana's cheek. "Just start moving slowly."

She started to move, each inch slowly scraping against her insides as she felt the breath leave her all over again, her eyes screwing shut and her mouth falling open. Finally, she reached the top, letting the tip drift along her slit before throwing herself down onto it, with as much reckless abandon as she showed in every other aspect of her life. She screamed at the top of her lungs, vision whiting out as she bottomed out once more.

Taking that as the go ahead she needed, Mei began thrusting in earnest, hips connecting roughly as Hana bounced on top of her, sweat flying as she buried herself as deeply as she could into the younger woman. Hana's moans were cut off abruptly when Lena tugged back on the belt, her body arching while she was twisted between the two women, the Brit's hand on her ass shoving her roughly into the strap on each time it thrust upwards.

Lena scraped her nails up Hana's stomach, pinching harshly at a nipple before palming at the breast, belt still digging into her throat and driving her closer and closer towards the edge. She hissed at the feeling of teeth digging into her shoulder, almost certain that the skin had been broken when she felt Lena's tongue lathing over already bruising flesh. Mei's hand connected roughly with her backside, each spank forcing her back down onto the cock and making her eyes roll back, already feeling the beginnings of her now inevitable climax.

Lena pulled the belt back suddenly, Hana's gasp being swallowed up by her soft lips, tongues weaving together while she finally hurtled over the edge. Her walls clamped down, Mei almost unable to move while she gushed over the scientist’s stomach, tears flowing down her face as her throat continued to be punished, nipples being tugged on and her clit being rubbed vigorously by a hand she couldn't even force herself to recognize. Given the way she was losing herself, it could have been her own for all she knew.

Her climax seemed endless, lasting right until all that was left was a shuddering aftershock and an almost painful amount of over-stimulation, the two women finally showing mercy on her as she collapsed bonelessly against the sheets. Mei withdrew with a pop, Hana not having the energy left to even shudder at the feeling as she felt herself starting to black out as her exhaustion finally hit. She was distantly aware of the belt being removed from her neck, Lena's lips pressing lightly to each bruise that had formed, hands massaging softly against her chest where they had been so violent only minutes before. Mei's soft, so soft hands wove over her backside, soothing the prominent marks from each one of her spanks. The last thing Hana did before finally passing out was smile giddily, her day having gone much better than she ever could have thought.

When she would wake hours later, she would be momentarily alarmed that she couldn't move, until she noticed the two sets of arms woven around her stomach, the two women on either side of her snoring lightly with lazy smiles still on their faces. She would decide to just lay back and go back to sleep, grinning over what this could possibly mean for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
